Probably
by Karasu.no.Kitsune
Summary: With Kiba on his case about the fact that he is a twenty year old virgin, somehow Naruto is persuaded to visit a brothel with him. The main problem with that being that this is a brothel full of hybrids, and in a world where they are hated and Naruto is about to become Hokage, how could one person be worth the risk? Smutty NaruSasu AU
1. Probably

"Hey, once you finally get into the Hokage office, you're not going to get another chance to have fun like this." Kiba commented conceitedly, smacking my back partly in encouragement, the latter reason so his hand could remain on my shoulder and prevent me from bolting when we arrived at our destination.

The place was built to look both welcoming, yet intimidating, almost like a large shack. Music blared in a muffled dirge to those who could hear it from outside as they passed, but as you got closer to the building, it became intoxicating; an alleyway to a night of fantasy and debauchery, the bright lights illuminating the porch in further welcome and making all would be visitors curious to what was hidden by the opaque glass and loud song.

"And don't you think it's a bit scandalous for a Hokage to be fraternizing with hybrids?" I reasoned. As far as legend was aware, hybrids had been around for as long as humans, once equal and at their sides. This was usually overlooked by later tales of hybrids becoming the enemy, with their heightened animal senses and dangerous appendages to boot, until eventually; fear became so prominent that such creatures were outlawed. Many escaped, but other, not so lucky ones were often sold into human trafficking of some kind. Meanwhile, humans were brought up to believe the hateful propaganda about them, and for a time, I'd believed it too, but soon grown to think otherwise, although with the job I was being groomed into having, there was not much I could say. Which brings us back to the point that Kiba was currently already jeopardising my career by bringing me to a _brothel_, that was specially designed to house them.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Naruto!" He laughed heartily. "You're turning twenty one soon, and you've still never been laid. I haven't seen you look at anybody since you were twelve. You must be a real kinky bastard, you know that?"

I scowled at his deduction. "I just haven't found the right person yet."

"Then you'll find the right one here, right? I bet you'll be begging like a dog in heat in no time."

"Isn't that what girl dogs do?"

"You haven't proved to me you've got a dick yet, Naruto." He chucked, pushing the door away and leading us to turpitude.

As we stepped through the threshold, we were assaulted immediately with the heat of the stuffy, crowded bar. Suddenly, I could make sense of the words spewed out from the speakers, the singer's voice sounding more like a moan than actual vocals underneath the provocative Jazz tone. Tables and people that were so tightly packed together with rowdy, wealthy, or just plain suspicious looking men enjoying the buzz of beer littered the room, and amongst the confusion of which I couldn't quite focus on one point of interest, scantily clad people weaved in and out of the destruction with trays, empty cups, and friendly smiles. At the same time I noticed that some also occupied the laps, and tables of some of the patrons, I began to distinguish the species of some of the half-breeds. A busty girl with a thick, Akita tail danced with a nin to the far left of the room, and a boy with snow white fluffy ears protruding from his hair, and scarlet eyes waited on tables somewhere in the centre of the room. Kiba dragged me over to an empty, somewhat dark table over in the corner, which was a far cry from my first impression, as I tried to settle down.

"So?" His eyebrows hitched challengingly. "Find any you like, yet?"

I ignored him for a moment, eyes cast down as Kiba called a timid rabbit over with blank eyes to take our order, shamelessly reducing her to a pile of stutters with his lewd language. "I don't want to lose my virginity here." I mumbled.

"Give it some time!" He smiled, nuzzling his face in the rabbit's chest as she returned to keep us company. "I guarantee you'll see one you like….won't he gorgeous?" He leered at her as she blushed dangerously.

I shook my head. "Don't you see these people are just being used, Kiba? It isn't right…"

I wasn't sure if he'd heard me at all, his lips attacking the girls throat as he exposed his dangerous canines every now and then. Sometimes I wondered if he had some animal DNA his self, reminding me so much of a dog, but I'd never said anything to him, sure that maybe I was just imagining it.

Bored, I looked around aimlessly, polite, and disgusted enough not to want to watch my best friend eat the girl's face off until I paused, my interest peaking all of a sudden. In the opposite corner to the one Kiba and I sat at, were two cat hybrids. Unlike some of the others, their species were painfully obvious. They stood off to the side of a small stage, under a dim, flickering light. Their clothes also left little to the imagination, although the aloof way they talked between themselves, distancing themselves from anyone else made them seem a little more respectable. With similar features, such as pale skin that had a slight glow to it, and serious, yet elegant and feminine faces to match their feline traits, I had no doubt that they were siblings. Sensing my gaze, the younger looking of the two lifted their head abruptly, ebony irises catching mine without warning. He held me there, a somewhat inquisitive look on his face, his own tail swishing in good humour before he murmured something to his brother, who then smirked, disappearing with a shark hybrid; one of the lucky ones rich enough to escape enslavement.

Once his brother was gone, the neko stood, stalking over to me deliberately slow, weaving in and out of tables blindly, yet accurately. I took note of what few clothes he was wearing; an ivory, sleeveless _haori_, tied loosely with a simple purple _obi_, which exposed a fair deal of his pale chest. His bottom half was bare, besides the frilly white panties he sported, silky black tail curving deliciously outwards from where I imagined his spine had to end. His ears were at full attention, as they had been since he noticed me, and he stopped as he reached my table, one arm hanging loosely by his side, and the other resting in the groove of his left hip.

He smirked down at me, amused. "Can I help you, sir?" he drawled with his somewhat rough; yet quiet voice that oozed so easily from his pink lips. Unlike Kiba's choice of 'entertainment', this guy was anything but timid. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest by the lack of clothes he wore, or by the jeering he received as other, less sober people also noticed that he was in the room. To him, I was clearly a good business target, and now that he had his heart set on me, I doubt I would be able to escape being his pray, even if I wanted to.

I licked my lips, well aware of how my body was starting to respond to his challenge. I raised an eyebrow, trying to appear cool, although my voice was hoarse with the strain of trying not to moan. "Would you like to, neko-chan…?" I managed.

Satisfied that he'd been accepted, he gave a quiet snuffle in my ear, just shy of a purr as he breathed in my scent and nuzzled at my jawline. "You'll be my master for tonight then…" He decided, licking a line from my jaw, to my ear. I turned my head, carried away by the well-performed lust in his voice. A now less dormant part of me argued that I'd been so adamant only moments ago that I didn't want my first time to be this way, but it was slowly being silenced as he tugged me to my feet, clearly not one to beat around the bush as Kiba yelled out something that sounded like "Good luck, man!" As he stood with his own waitress, moving to more private quarters.

We wandered down the dark hallway, and I was relieved that the lights and noise from the bar would not follow us to the bedroom. Behind thin doors and walls, we could hear the quiet echoes of moaning coming from other paying customers, and the creaking of more wild activity too. I only had to take one more look at the neko's tail swishing quietly behind him to realise why there was such good business in this. Thinking like that made me question where my morals had gone, and I frowned momentarily.

Abruptly, I was against the wall, lips pressing into mine hard as a wet tongue tried to pry them open. I moaned into the unexpected kiss, standing to my full height and rubbing my tongue against his as we exchanged saliva. Too gone to notice much around me anymore, we tumbled through a door to a vacant room as he hurriedly removed my shirt, our crotches pushing together roughly as I fell back onto a bed. As quickly as it had begun, he pulled away with a slight pant, ears twitching as he stared at me expectantly. "Well…?" He prompted after a moment. "What do you want?"

I blushed, surprising myself, and probably him, if his eyebrow raise was anything to go by. "I've…never done this before." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's your first time here…?" He ventured further, climbing over to where I had propped myself up on my elbows to see why he had stopped. He nipped at my neck, leaving gentle pecks to contrast the hard sucking as his canines grazed the skin.

I moaned a little, trying my best to correct him. "Well, yeah, but it's also _my first time…_" I told him honestly. Once again, that stopped him in his tracks.

"You're a virgin?" He gaped, sitting back to assess whether or not I was joking, or whether this was some kind of role-play fetish I enjoyed, I guess.. My face flamed as I nodded, beyond words.

"Well then…" He bit his lip, before smirking and continuing to abuse my neck. His hand wandered to the tent in my pants, hand gripping it as he massaged me through the fabric, lips curling as he heard my groan. "I guess I'll just have to show you a good time…"

Trying to stifle a moan, I pushed him backwards, earning another surprised look from him. I could understand that. He was beautiful, and by the way he carried himself with a somewhat regal air above some of the other hybrids, I could tell his attention and 'love' came at a high cost. It was bad enough that I was going to lose my virginity to a stranger no matter how hot he was. I wanted to at least know something, anything about him first. "Tell me your name…" I asked.

He scowled, ears turning back slightly in defence as his expression became colder. "I'm not obligated to-"

"Please." I begged, staring him straight in the eye. "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." I added as an afterthought, understanding why he was so apprehensive. For him, this was just a job. Most likely one that he didn't have a say in, no matter how high a price he had on him. For me to get emotionally involved would be bad for the both of us. Not to mention the possibility that I could be some kind of creep, that may want to hurt him. But I wasn't like that. I just wanted to know the name of this person who would be my first. And maybe, I reasoned, it would become clear as to why I was letting it happen at all. I didn't doubt he'd respect my space if I paid him, and I didn't mind at all. I didn't really think money was that great…

"Sasuke." He told me after a moment. "Uchiha Sasuke." He lowered his head, eyes lost behind his dark, feathery bangs. "I'll treat you well, Naruto-Sama." With little more commentary, he pushed against my chest until I lay back on the bed, kissing my collarbone, idly getting lower and lower, lips dusting over a nipple briefly, across my stomach, sucking and licking down my happy-trail as he drank in my moans, lips stopping at the fabric of my pants. He unbuttoned them slowly, eyes locked with mine that I were sure dripped with lust, while his sparkled with amusement, before he lowered his mouth, sucking and licking at my erection through my boxers. I moaned, the stimulation of his hot breath against the cold wet patch from his salvia driving me insane as I bucked my hips upward against his mouth. He carried on for a little longer, before he slipped two fingers underneath the waistband of my underwear, pulling them down just enough for my cock to coil free, throbbing and at full attention. I gave a little hoarse cry as he languidly drew his tongue from the base to the tip, tongue swirling around the head as he stopped to give it a little kiss.

"S-sasuke.." I moaned, to which his ears twitched slightly in response. "P-please…" I closed my eyes, needing more of his slick, warm mouth around my cock. He obliged, wrapping his lips around the head before devouring my dick completely, his lips touching the base as I groaned loudly and he began bobbing his head up and down. Unable to control my primal urges to thrust into his mouth, I wound a hand in his downy hair, trying to push more of myself into him as he gagged slightly. Before long I came, yelling out a nonsensical pattern of words, the only discernible one being "Sasuke," As I panted hard. He pulled his head back a little, dragging a tongue across his lips to clean up the cum that had splattered across them. Still on his knees with his head in-between my legs, his back was arched adorably, his ass sticking up in the air and tail still curling with amusement. I had still yet to see it still since the two of us had come into contact.

"Do you want to go further…?" He asked after a moment of calm had passed. He sat up, and as he did, my eyes noticed the prominent bulge between his legs, restrained by his lacey white pants. My mind couldn't help but wander briefly to an old dream I'd had, of having a bride, with a pure white, lacy garter similar to the underwear Sasuke wore. She'd have been my first, and I wouldn't be in a brothel, crawling with sex and sleaze, and playing with a law that would soon be mine to protect. All this was more of an observation, though. The me that had any qualms about what I was doing now seemed to have been carried away by lust, and all I wanted to see, or feel, or think about right now was Sasuke. His eyes, although somewhat sombre, had a constant sparkle, just like a cat's, and I found that every time I looked at them, he would drag me back from my thoughts and make me give over to instinct all the more.

"Yeah." I breathed, once again sitting up on my elbows. "Show me what to do."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." He purred, leaning back so that he sat on his knees, he spread his legs, fingers ghosting over the large bulge. He squeezed himself, before sliding a hand underneath the fabric, pulling his dick from its restraints as he began pumping himself, eyelids fluttering closed as he opened his mouth to give silent moans. His other finger pinched a nipple, his ears flat against his head and tail swishing erratically. I watched, entranced, as I began fisting my newly-hardening erection. It seemed Kiba was right- I couldn't take my eyes off of his animal limbs, being so unfamiliar with such a sight it turned me on all the more. Mad at myself for interrupting the show, but needing more and more to be seated inside Sasuke, I called out his name again.

Freezing immediately at my command, he seemed to know what my eyes were asking for as he stopped, rooting around a draw to the side, before pulling out a little bottle of lube from inside. He slid the panties down his hips, kicking them off to the side of the bed as he lay back against the pillows, spreading his legs so that I could now see all of him.

An experienced hand massaging his thighs, and he then spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers as he poked at his little pink hole, wasting no time in entering two fingers at once, legs twitching as he began fucking himself with his fingers. We groaned in unison, my hand slowing to match the speed of his fingers before he added a third, a light blush on his face as his lips pursed to hold in a moan and his head lolled to the side. While he was distracted, I picked up the bottle of lube, coating my cock in it before I noticed he'd stopped, legs as far apart as possible as he watched me with a light pant. I crawled in-between them, marvelling at how soft, and hot his skin was, and waiting for some sign from him. He nodded, and I pressed the head in, moaning at how hot it was, and how his ass muscles tightened around my cock as I pushed further inside of him. He bit his lip hard, and it was a wonder his canines didn't draw blood as he opened his eyes to look at me. I panted hard as I looked down at him, his shiny onyx eyes watching my blue ones quietly until our hips touched. For a long moment, we stared at each other, before our lips crashed against each other again, tongues tangoing as I pulled out, pressing myself back in harder as he moaned onto my mouth. I did it again, beginning a rhythm as I thrust in and out of him, his arms winding around my neck as our foreheads pressed together and we let out an orchestra of moans, some quiet and hoarse, some high and keening, and nearly all getting lost in the heat of the moment as we swallowed each other's cries. There was the sound of skin slapping against skin urgently as Sasuke began yelling out my name between purrs as his nails dragging against my back sent me over the edge as I came for a second time, groaning Sasuke's name as he followed seconds later, back arching as his ears stood to attention and he came on both of our stomachs.

We both panted wildly, Sasuke's arms still wrapped around me rigidly as I breathed into his neck, before gradually, his hold loosened, his body shaking slightly with the aftershock as I rolled to the side.

"Fuck…" I murmured to myself, as I turned to my head to watch Sasuke. An arm covered his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing, and I took the opportunity to wrap him in my arms, shushing him as he stiffened in my hold until he relaxed. The two of us lay there for a long time, his tail fully still besides the slight, lethargic wave of the tip, and there was a loud, satisfied purr reverberating in his chest as we drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Sasuke..?" I broke the silence with a whisper.

"Hn..?" He grumbled, ear twitching to bat away a fly irritably.

"….Thank you." I whispered after another long moment.

His eyes widened, startled out of his sleepy daze as he met my eyes. "Huh..?"

"Thanks for being my first." I repeated, kissing him much more gently than I had at any other time this night. It took a while to coax him into it, but he reciprocated, and we kissed for a long time, just relaxing in each other's arms, the frenzied hurry of sexual desire from before gone and now just replaced with a need for comfort. I forced myself to try and stay in the moment, somehow unable to bear the thought of leaving him, and although it felt like I was aware of every inch of him against my body the entire time, I think we slept for some time that night, because the sun was rising when I opened my eyes again, and I awoke to the shaking of my shoulder, which turned out to be Sasuke, hair messy and spiked in various directions from sleep and sex, and a regrettable expression on his face.

"Our session is over." He said simply. "You have to leave now."

My chest tightened, as did my eyes, but I nodded, knowing what I was getting myself into the moment I consented to it. I tried to collect my thoughts for a moment, before I stumbled "D-do I need to pay you, or-?"

"No." He shook his head. "No, that's okay. This was your first time, so…You paid me with that…"His ears lowered. I frowned, wanting to touch his face and rid the guilty expression from it, but knowing it wasn't my place. It didn't stop me from wishing it was, though.

With that said, I picked up my clothes from their places scattered around the room, dressing slowly and eyes wandering over to him every now and then. His tail hung limply over the bed now, and the only indication he wasn't a statue were the fingers twisted in the sullied sheets, dry with both of our cum from the night before.

"Well…" I sighed, making my way to the door. "I guess that's it then…"

He nodded.

"Thank you for your service..."

Another nod.

My fingers quivered, and my arms refused to move. My brain refused to accept that every part of what I intended to do next would completely contradict every rational thought I'd had early last night, and that even suggesting such a thing could get me into a lot of trouble. "C-can I…see you again…?" I said anyway.

He said nothing for what felt like two eternities to me, before he turned his head slightly, enough for me to make out his straight nose, and see his slightly bruised lips move as he spoke. "You probably shouldn't…" He said.

I waited for a more elaborate answer, but when I received nothing, I decided it was time to stop stalling, and leave. I almost ran out of the building, suddenly feeling as stifled and uncomfortable as I first had when I entered now that Sasuke wasn't beside me, and I didn't look back, either. Kiba had undoubtedly already left, because I don't think staying the night was exactly customary in the brothel, and so I didn't look for him.

I ran over Sasuke's words in my head. _'Probably'_, he had said. I thought back to how his words had started off so bold, but then grown more obscure over the night, and frowned. To me, that sounded like an invitation. But it was dangerous, and maybe I was looking into it more than necessary. After all, I realised forlornly, I didn't really know Sasuke.

But 'probably' was enough for me. Sasuke, was enough for me.

_You probably shouldn't._

But I would.

* * *

Okay, so this was my first Lemon, totally written on a whim. Let me know what you thought? :) This is possibly the first in a short series/multichap…I'm still playing with ideas and time, but it's a possibility…

Thank you for reading!

*_Haor_i: Imagine the top Sasuke wore when fighting Itachi, but in white.

*_Obi_: The little belt you tie around it.


	2. Possibly

Can I just start of by saying _thank you _for the feedback and the love this fic received last chapter? I didn't expect it at all, and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, and favourite, and followed. It was a given that I continue with all of that support!

I won't keep you from reading any longer, so please enjoy!

* * *

I sat, gazing ahead with boredom as the village elders drilled more of the same old crap into my head about the importance of leadership. Tsunade had the day off, so I couldn't even turn to her to help me handle their useless droning. One in particular, the most bigoted of the three, and also the one who did the most talking, clearly didn't approve of having me in office, and made a point to get it across with his tone of voice and body language. The old geezer was called Danzo. He didn't strike me as wise, or particularly knowledgeable at all. I wasn't looking forward to having him loom over me and making my job a lot harder than it already would be.

I zoned back in just in time to pick up the edges of the Feudal Lord's complaining. "-had the audacity to touch _my _robes. Probably wanted to pilfer from me, filthy hybrid mongrel."

I frowned. I didn't enjoy violence, but there were very few hybrids that were brave enough to live openly in the capital of fire country. The majority had to make a living by resorting to theft and other things because of how badly they were treated. When I was Hokage, I wanted to see if there was something I could do about it all. My father, a past kage, had always taught me that they should be able to coexist with one another, and we were all perfectly capable. He died before he could see his dream become a reality, and that was the main reason I tolerated all these meetings and the bullcrap they dished up for me.

Stuck on the idea of mixing hybrids and humans, I grew a little more sad. I hadn't seen Sasuke again like I'd decided to. It had been two weeks since I'd slipped away from my office with Kiba, and when I'd returned, he'd found me, telling me about what a 'hellcat' his hybrid had been _in the sack_, and then getting irked when I reminded him she was a rabbit. Then he got even more offended when I refused to tell him any details about Sasuke, and decided that he wouldn't come and save me from the meeting, as was his role as best friend.

'Traitors.' I mumbled under my breath.

…I wondered how Sasuke was doing. Once again, I reminded myself how I didn't know him, so I couldn't really be sure, but it seemed like his mood had taken a turn for the worst with the rise of the sun. He turned from a sultry, flirty feline of the night, into a worn, saddened soul, defeated by the promise of a sour day. Did they like what they did? I couldn't really imagine it. And then I felt terrible for being just another client that fucked him and left. There was something wrong with me, for wanting to return to his side. There must have been. But I couldn't get the look in his eyes- that little twinkle they had, out of my head. His plump bottom lip, and his thin, gentle appearance that contrasted with his abundance strength. I wanted to see his animal limbs again; touch them and be fascinated. I wanted to feel him underneath me again, but I also wanted to know what he was thinking while he was there.

I bit my lip as the council came to a close. I was a grown man, and yet they treated me like I was some rebellious teenager. I'd changed, for the most part. My goals had made me mature, in body and mind. But I wasn't above sneaking out. If they wanted to put a curfew on me, they could watch me break it. I fiddled with the idea of inviting Kiba, but then decided that he probably wouldn't want my company right now anyway. Or at least, he'd deny it. Plus, even though he was my friend and pretty gung-ho himself, he had most likely only intended for our little surreptitious trip to be a one-time thing. The thought of keeping something so big from him made me feel remorseful, but it had to be done.

I waited for night to roll in again, before taking my leave out of the office window I knew all too well, scaling the wall as I melded the necessary chakra to my feet and set off to leap along the rooftops. I remembered the route Kiba had taken, but I alternated paths, taking precaution in case I was being followed. Eventually, I came to the aberrantly bewitching whore house, for lack of better word, and once again, the sound of sensual music curled up from the building, pulling both the weak and strong into their domain. I was one of them. I could clear my head from the sense of wonder they lulled me into long enough to recognize that.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I pushed through the door, anticipating the loud, stiflingly hot ambience I'd originally been greeted to. It welcomed me the same way, with musk, smoke and perfume to boot, yet I also noticed that the type of clientele had changed slightly. There were still drunks, and yet there were more refined people; aristocrats, in their midst. People with more on the line, and more to hide from being here, but also ones that cared the least, just like me.

Gritting my teeth at the thought of how close I was to seeing him again, I made myself scarce, sitting in the opposite corner of the room than before, the former table occupied. This side was equally dark, and as I sat, unsure of what to do with myself, I met the eyes of the pupil-less girl from before across the room, and with a kind smile exchanged between us, she returned to me.

"H-Hello sir…W-welcome back…" She stuttered. I gave her another lip curl, wondering if she was as shy as she seemed, in contrast to what I'd heard from Kiba, about her 'wild side'. I was starting to consider a lot of the rules that seemed to resonate securely, yet silently around this place. Even the building itself played by them. There was the first layer; the one that pulled you in, and then there was the dangerous one, when some of the pleasantries were pulled back and everything was raw, but with an inebriating mix of business and pleasure. Were there more layers than this? Did I even want to know what was beneath them…?

"D-did you come alone this time, sir?" She tried, as I realised I hadn't answered her greeting before.

"Oh! Yeah." I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. "He couldn't come today. Why, would you like me to send him back?" I couldn't help but tease friendlily. I liked the girl, if nothing else. I guessed that all the clients went for a different type. Clearly she was the 'cute' type. She further proved my point as she blushed wildly. "A-ah! Please do! He's very welcome here!" And then I frowned guiltily at playing up to the role of patron.

We had small talk for a little while. I ordered a drink, and she served me, while I pondered on the idea that if it wasn't for the long, white ears and the fluffy puff of fur sticking out of her bottom, she would be the type that Kiba would usually chase.

Done with that thought for the moment, I scanned the place wildly again, hoping I would see the neko I was looking for appearing in the crowd, or even just in the corner again, that coy, superior smirk of his something I was sure would be reassuring just about now. I moped, realising that this time around, I wasn't in luck.

Noticing my occupation, the little rabbit tilted her head. "Are you his client, now?" She asked.

I squinted, unsure of how to answer her 'innocent' question. "Well….Have you seen him?"

She paused thoughtfully, turning her head and raising it slightly to a level I hadn't considered warily. I'd been looking at the tables on the ground, but there was a little platform raised above the first floor, more on-par with that of the stage. The area was full of more chairs, but the main focal point was easily the crimson leather sofas littered in the crevices and shadows of the space. A lounge, to watch the performances better and to get 'comfortable' with the customers, no doubt. Following her line of sight, I caught him again. He lounged by himself, staring aimlessly off into the wall, a look of neither concentration, nor emptiness on his face. His foot rest against the coffee table in front of him, and his knee lulled slowly from side to side, for no particular reason other than to preserve some kind of amusement. My chest fluctuated as I waited for him to notice me, but he merely blinked, long eyelashes fanning over his pretty eyes briefly before returning to their half-lidded state.

Hinata gave a smile at my disappointment. "I-I could send him over for you…?"

I nodded, enthusiasm spiking my interest. "Please." As she turned, I called out again, intuition doing as it pleased with my actions once again. "Can you tell me your name?"

She bowed respectfully. "H-Hinata!" She blushed, before carrying on her way.

I waited, completely carried away by my imagination of the scenarios that could play out now, so much so that I didn't even notice the body that came to drape itself over my lap until I heard the familiar drawl in my ear and realised just who it was.

"Another service, Naruto-Sama?" He murmured, the tip of his tongue exploring the shell of my ear. I shivered.

"I was looking for you." I said quietly in return, angling my head to get a better look at him. Like the slight change in ambience, his outfit had also changed. Not dramatically; he had traded in a white haori for black, and instead of the frilly panties on view from before, petite, skin-tight leather shorts ornamented his ass. I didn't have any real complaints, besides the fact that the sight attracted my attention like a moth to a flame. He shifted, and I heard a slight jingle, my eyes shifting focus to not the bells on his ankles. If Sasuke had a type, I couldn't tell what it was at all.

"Not the type to listen to warning, then…?" He asked, once again moving so that he sat on my lap instead of the previous half-straddle from before. Together we people-watched, him massaging my thigh as I burrowed my lips on the nape of his neck. He had the look of amity on his face again, the one that made people feel he was aloof and indifferent, although I could see that this time, he was observing, eyes un-perturbed by what had become his habitat.

"I guess not…" I continued on. "But I don't think you really wanted me to go, either…"

I could tell that was the wrong thing to say. "Why? I have plenty of fucks." His tail thumped loudly against the sofa arm, vexed, and so I forgave him for the spiteful jab. After all, I wasn't the one in his shoes.

He didn't stop caressing my thigh, obviously waiting for me to make some kind of move this time. I didn't really know how to go about it, though. It was true that I wanted to have sex with Sasuke again. After all, he was beautiful. But I didn't want to be sent away so abruptly again. I wanted to learn what made him tick. I wanted to know what caused him to react in the ways he did. It seemed slightly odd to me, but I also wandered what kind of type _he_ attracted. He'd talked of many clients, and yet I'd never seen him approaching any other potential clients. It made sense to me that he would be expensive…But to the extent people kept their eyes off of him…? Impossible. What was the right thing to say to him…?

"Will you talk with me…?" I murmured eventually. My words startled him. His body locked into place and became distrustful every time I said something foreign to his ears.

"This is a _brothel_, not a dating game." He hissed under his breath.

"Then let me be your client." I demanded.

"No." I blinked, not ready for that answer. "You don't seem to understand the way that-"

"Are you refusing a customer?" I mentally slapped myself for drawing out my wildcard already. Should he trump me with his next response, I had little ammunition to counter anything he could come up with.

Luckily, he closed his mouth, right ear flicking as he considered my words. "…No." He said carefully.

"Then make me your client." I said again.

He turned to me slowly, a strange expression on his face. After a moment, I decided it was suspicious. "Why are you doing this…?" He mumbled.

"I want…." I paused. "Am I obligated to say?" I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at me wryly, clearly understanding the reference from our last encounter. "No. After all, you are the _client_." He turned his head back to the crowd in front of him, fingers still massaging aimless patterns into my thigh.

I smiled. "You'll have me, then?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder blades, not sure how else to show my gratitude for what seemed like him giving me a 'chance'. He didn't seem to mind, but then, he wasn't supposed to tell me whether or not he did.

"What do you want with me then, Naruto-Sama?" he hummed quietly.

"Well…"I chewed my lip, shifting as I became more aware of his ass pressing against my crotch, which began to harden. "You could _teach me_ some more…" I suggested hoarsely.

Much like before, once he had the 'ok' from me, he was quick to act. He stood, tugging my hand and pulling me from the chair, leading me down the corridor that acted like the limbo between a client and ecstasy.

There was no hard pressing against the wall, but he paused in the hallway, pivoting to give me a gentle, yet firm kiss, my arms snaking around his waist as we stepped through the threshold of the familiar room. There was no rush, no urgency. I would be returning, after all. As before, I let him take control, tongue slipping through my lips to greet mine as the back of my legs hit the bed and I sat down hard enough to make the springs bounce me slightly, Sasuke immediately following to straddle my thighs. I moaned into him as he rocked his hips against me, his breathing hitching when my fingers sneaked around him to squeeze his leather-covered ass. It clenched under my ministrations, and then he slid from my lap slowly, thighs spreading as he kneeled between my legs, hand palming my erection while he looked up at me. I whined softly, returning the stare with half-lidded eyes as I pushed my hips into his hand. His tail swished indecisively before he opened up my zipper, a tongue dragging over his lips as he also tugged my cock from its restraints. This was a very different pace from before, and so I didn't really know what to expect of him like I thought I would. He took me into his mouth, and I gave a startled cry as his tongue eddied around the head, his deliberate moan sending vibrations through my dick. I tried to bite down the groans, desperately straining to force myself into his mouth as he began bobbing, the sound of steady sucking adding to the visual stimulation of his intense, iridescent eyes staring up and me while his lips smirked around my cock.

Just as I was ready to release, he pulled back with a quiet 'pop', massaging my inner-thighs to quieten down my instant complaints.

"Lesson number two." He crooned. "Equestrian."

He stood, fingers curling underneath his shorts and brushing his hips, which wiggled as he tugged the constricted material down his creamy-white thighs. His eyes never left mine, tail curling slightly and patiently behind him as he sized me up. The room was a little brighter than before, curtains opening to reveal a beautiful balcony, and streams of moonlight that graced us both, but made his light skin glow in absolute radiance. He slinked into my lap again, pressing his hot dick against mine as he began gyrating his hips. Both of us gave low moans, and he rest his head against my shoulder, our arms twisting around each other tightly as we humped each other.

"You're really beautiful…" I whispered, but his only response was to turn his face from my neck and stare at the wall instead. "I want to learn more about you…" I tried again.

He halted, thighs locking in place around me. "I told you, this is not-"

"I'm not a threat to you." I reassured him. "I want you to learn things about me too…C-can we be friends?" That sentiment sounded stupid, even to my ears. It wasn't exactly a question that usually came up in the middle of sex.

"Why can't you just be satisfied with sex like all the others?" He implored. "This is why we aren't supposed to sleep with virgins-"

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean? You think because you took my virginity I'm obsessed with you?"

He scoffed. "Well, isn't that it?"

I laughed. "I'm not going to start going through your bins, don't worry."

The corner of his lip quirked up slightly. "I give you a week."

"You're on."

And just like that we slipped back into rubbing against each other, allowing bodily instinct to take over. I slithered a hand between us, pumping both of our cocks together, and he hissed, biting into my neck hard and sucking roughly to ensure I bruised. I gave a groan, and once again he halted, as he raised his hips away from mine. I opened my mouth in fascination as he crawled closer, grabbing my agonizingly hard dick in his hands as he rubbed the tip against his pretty pink hole. I made a noise of understanding, tongue sucking at his collarbone as my hands helped spread his soft cheeks.

"Don't you need preparation?" I breathed.

He gave a low chuckle, bending down so that his lips brushed my ear. "Already taken care of." And with that, he sat, my cock disappearing quickly into his tight furnace, a low groan leaving my mouth at how slick he was, and mind running wild with fantasies of him fingering himself alone in this little room just like before. I grabbed his hips, ready to assist him, but he already had other ideas, drawing up onto his knees till only the head was in, before sliding my dick back in, ass-muscles tightening perfectly around me. He set the pace, and I followed, giving him leverage as he rode me and I thrust back up into his flawless little ass, the two of us moaning and groaning and clawing at each other, the previously slow pace devoured by our need to reach completion.

"S-Sasuke-ahgh-Fuck-!" This time we came together, Sasuke's thighs tightening around me as his cum spurted onto my stomach. We panted, holding each other tightly as Sasuke's thighs trembled around me yet again.

He slid off of my lap sluggishly and rolled onto his side, and I watched his ear flick sleepily for a moment, before I joined him. He opened his eyes, sensing my close proximity, but otherwise not moving at all. I stared at his irises, and I was close enough to see that they weren't as coal black as they seemed, but more like a saturated sapphire. Like the deepest depths of the ocean. The little gleam was like the reflection of the moon, rippling on the enigmatic blackish-blue.

"Are we friends, then…?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed. "…Friends with a client…" he grumbled, clearly questioning his own sanity.

I beamed. "What can I say? I'm persistent."

"No, you're just an imbecile with dumb luck." He deadpanned.

"See? You're already learning."

"Shut up and tell me things..."

"I can't do both..."

I earned a hit for that.

And so gradually, I began to tell him small things about my day. And then my friends, and about Kiba, and how Hinata was the type he would usually go for, and every now and then he would remark, or grunt, something about how one creep in the brothel was enough, and they didn't need more. I withheld any information about being Hokage. I felt like doing so would sour the decidedly casual mood we'd gone for. When I left early in the morning, there wasn't a hollowness as there had been before. He might not have outright said that he would be my friend, and I didn't know why I found it so important myself, but the fact that he kept humouring me, despite all the insulting that came with it, made me think he was a little nicer than he liked to appear.

I almost didn't want to return to Konoha, my skin crawling with suspicion and mistrust. I wouldn't put it past them to have Anbu swarming and waiting for my 'inevitable failure' as Danzo would like to put it. A tiny, less radical part of me reminded myself that I was going to have to be extra careful, and that I had probably already set a stone rolling in motion for part of a huge, risky routine that could alter the future, and everything I'd dreamed of making it, potentially pulling Sasuke down with me. I realised dryly that I should probably hope that Sasuke was right about my dumb luck, because we were both going to need it.

I slipped into my apartment, relieved that the day was over and there were no meeting for me to attend to in the morning, when my Ninja awareness kicked in, and I noticed a spike of chakra just adjacent to where I was currently standing. I narrowed my eyes, ready to call out to the silhouette in the doorway to show themselves, when they announced their positioning all by themselves.

"What do you think you're doing?" They probed.

* * *

Ooooh~! So, who do you think it is? I seriously enjoyed the all the speculating last chapter, so I'd love to hear what you all think! Thank you all again for reading, you've made this really fun to keep writing, even though it's still pretty early in!


	3. Absolutely

_I am __**so sorry**__ for having such a late update! Especially after I promised to start updating so regularly! I have just been so ladened down with school, and stress, and writer's block, I just haven't had time to complete the second half of this chapter. Luckily, the worst part of my school year ends in just two weeks, and then I have a couple of months off to give 'Probably' some much needed TLC. If any of you are still waiting on this fic at all, thank you for your kindness and patience. ;u; It's ever so much appreciated._

_I'll let you carry on with the story now._

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" The female duo accused.

My head perked at the all too familiar voices of my friends as they materialized in the doorway while my eyes adjusted to the light. The light, cherry-blossom pink, and bleach blonde hair were both pale, and unusual enough to contrast against the darkness to make seeing them all too easy.

Each stationed beside a half of the double doors that lead to my living area, Sakura and Ino stalked towards me, identical coy grins gracing their faces as they came forward to wrap me in their embrace. I coughed; face heating up at Ino's shameless shoving of my head into her chest. Sakura flanked her, a slightly less painful hold as she rest her cheek against my shoulder blades.

"What am_ I_ doing?" I asked, still trying to settle my heart from the unwanted adrenaline rush I'd received at their unexpected visit. "What are you two doing in my house? And why are the lights off? Look, if you wanted to have lesbian sex in the Hokage compound then you could have just-"

Sakura thumped me hard on the head, leaving me to cradle the bump and try to hide my smile with a pout. "I forget why we even bother with you sometimes, jeeze…And I've been asking for a key since you moved! You're the one in the wrong here! Driving us to breaking and entering!" Not that it mattered whether I was wrong or not. Sakura was the 'lovingly abusive' type, and she was not above reminding me who had the higher IQ of the two of us whenever the chance arose.

It had been a while since I'd last seen her, as busy with work as I was, and like I was being groomed for Hokage, so was she for becoming chief of medicine in Konoha's hospital. As for Ino, she'd been flitting between expanding her family's horticulture business and being a ninja with as much spunk as usual. She was well on her way to being one of Sakura's staff members, when the time came.

"You guys didn't answer my question though…" I said after a minute, ignoring her rant.

"Well. Kiba's been worrying his ass off about you, and it's been a while, so we came to investigate!" The blonde chimed in, wandering through the doors after a little stumble, and lolling herself on a couch like she was a long lost friend. "And turn the light on will you? Not everyone here has freakishly good eyesight."

I grumbled, Sakura laughing behind me as I flicked a switch on without so much as an eyelid batting, following Ino into the room like the perfect martyr I was and throwing myself into the sofa opposite. Sakura curled up beside Ino, giving me an apologetic grin. Too late for that. "I'm telling you my 'freakishly good eyes' are gonna save you one day."

"You keep believing that, Hokage boy."

"Why are you here again?" I sighed, burrowing my face into a cushion. Not that I wasn't happy to see them, but I was tired, and- admittedly- sticky with more than one bodily fluid from my latest session with Sasuke. Whatever their real motives for being here were, I was pretty certain I wasn't in the mood for.

And then Ino cooed the words, the smirk on her face telling me it wasn't optional. "Sleep-O-ver~"

"Okay." I made loud snoring noises, laughing as a pillow came hurtling in my direction with an indignant huff.

"Alright alright. I'm just gonna go and have a shower. I guess you two would make yourself at home no matter what I said anyway, right?" I stood, wandering through to my bedroom and being sure to lock the door behind me, knowing I couldn't trust the two not to try and invade my privacy. I grinned thankfully at my ensuit shower, quietly praising Tsunade for deciding to give up the Hokage house so early in advance from her retirement. When I'd asked why, she'd slurred something about not having time to deal with 'hip youngsters and their technology', anymore, but I knew the truth was that she just didn't want to see me living in that old apartment anymore. Konoha's Policy on orphans wasn't the best, among a few other problems. I bit my lip, adding it to the list of things I would have to see about changing as I stepped under the scalding shower water with a contented moan.

I dipped my head under the spray, the water saturating my hair while I tried to drown out the sound of my own thoughts. There was an irrational disappointment in me that I was washing off Sasuke's scent, and the evidence of our last 'session' away all too soon, to the extent that I frowned at the creamy tiles in front of me at the thought of having to go back out to entertain Sakura and Ino who were interrupting my afterglow. I wondered idly if shower sex was one of the specials at the brothel, before I shook my head wildly, sighing and deciding that staying in here any longer was only going to cause problems I didn't need down below. I finished up in the shower, drying off and stepping into some loose joggers and a white tank top when I was dry, running a towel briefly through my hair before I unlocked the door and stepped out to the sounds of Sakura and Ino giggling and whispering between themselves on the sofa, so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't notice my presence.

Half listening to the conversation as I strolled over to the walk-in Kitchen not far from where they chatted, I grabbed some tea bags and boiled the kettle, head cocked curiously at the turn the conversation had taken.

"But we're childhood friends Sakura…It would be kind of weird to marry him…" Ino trailed off.

"I don't think Chouji would agree." Sakura snorted. "And apparently Inoichi doesn't either."

"What's this?" I grinned, coming back onto the scene with a tray of their favourite snacks and the tea and making myself comfortable again. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

Sakura laughed as Ino glared daggers at me, shaking her head wildly as she explained how they'd gotten onto the topic of marriage. "Dad says I'm 'coming of age...' And since the two clans are so close, he's suddenly decided having Chouji as a son-in-law would be the best thing since they invented pudding." She pouted.

I whistled. "Woah. Well, it's like Sakura said. I think Chouji has liked you since we were back at the academy."

She flushed, "Y-yeah right! You're all so dense. It's only to be expected of Naru-chan, but you too, billboard brow?" She dodged the pillow that came hurtling towards her, leaping to curl up onto the sofa next to me and sticking her tongue out at Sakura as she nuzzled my bare shoulder. "You smell great…I should cuddle up to you when you come out of the shower more often…What do you say, Naruto?" She winked playfully.

I grinned at her, playing into the friendly banter. "I don't know Ino. I don't think you can handle all of this sex god."

I was halfway through flexing a muscle at a swooning Ino when Sakura narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers, rousing us from our little game. Her gaze was calculating; never a good sign to see on the pinkette if you were unlucky enough to have it directed on you. "That reminds me…Kiba tells me something interesting…"

From my side Ino perked, grin growing to epic proportions. "That's right…!"

Sakura tagged in again. "I hear Kiba's pursuits in getting you laid like the dog he is have paid off." She crossed her arms at me with a practiced smirk, despite the bite behind it that made me vaguely curious. "Who did you give your virginity to?"

Hating myself for playing into their trap and blushing like crazy while I was mentally pinning Kiba down with a million tiny senbons before tickling him to death. I denied the accusations intensely, muscles growing taut when their faces only turned more evil and I could only feel my face getting warmer. It was like walking face first into a kiln. Only my face wasn't clay and I probably wouldn't have one left to tell the tale if I did that. My nervous thought jumping went on for a while more before Sakura sighed, at least having the decency to look a little guilty.

"Well, that's confirmed. So…Who was it? Anyone we know?"

Ino stared up at me with bright blue doe eyes, batting her eyelashes for good show when I glanced her way, trying not to sweat so noticeably. Eventually, I realised that those two were too tenacious, and now that I'd caught their scent I didn't really stand a chance in hell if I denied it any longer. "Alright yeah…I did." I sighed, eyes gazing down at the table and avoiding any unwanted eye contact. My friends had all dutifully announced that I wore my heart on my sleeve at all times, and I'd known them long enough that they could read my eyes like they were flicking through a book. If there were going to be follow up questions, I definitely didn't want to give any more than I had to away. It was a dangerous topic, I knew. The fact that Kiba had taken me to a place like that in the first place would probably fly straight over their heads. It's not that those two condoned the treatment of hybrids any more than I did. But those two wouldn't break away from the crowd so easily. It would only cause more trouble than I'd already created for everyone involved. My lips pulled down at the thought of putting Sasuke on anyone's radar now. "But no, you don't know them." I insisted.

The blonde crossed her arms thoughtfully for a moment, before raising her brow at me. "…Could we, though? Don't tell me it was a one night stand."

I flinched again. Of course…Of course I wanted more from Sasuke. At least I thought I did. I still didn't really know why I kept returning to him for sex, or even why I'd offered him my friendship. My main priority was getting him to open up to me, but I wasn't naïve enough to believe that had happened after just one conversation. Even if we were now 'friends'. What did a friend even mean to Sasuke? I saw him talking to another Neko on my last visit…remembering the taller, though equally, if not more graceful hybrid that had spoken so smoothly at his side. He was his brother, I was sure. But I hadn't seen him talk to anyone else, bar Hinata in my few visits to the place. She was such a nervous little creature I couldn't tell for the life of me whether or not she treated her friends differently or not. Then I remembered what Kiba had told me about her personality split in the bedroom and figured maybe she would be more outgoing. But maybe not; sex was like breathing to them. Maybe that was just professionalism.

When I didn't answer, Ino seemed to read that as 'it's complicated', thank god, and gave a gentle, sisterly smile in my direction, ruffling my damp hair. I swatted her hand away as she leaned back.

"Why don't you ask them on a date?"

My head snapped up violently at the suggestion, staring at her like she was insane. "I-it's not that simple, you know…" I groaned, running a hand through my hair in distress. It was a cute idea, but even if I could be seen in public with a hybrid, I doubted Sasuke would just leap at the chance and come with me. I could barely say hi to the guy without him hissing at me.

"Why not?" She demanded. "She'd have to be pretty dumb to refuse a date from the next Hokage-"

"-You mean 'he'." I slipped in casually. "It's…_he's_…complicated, okay? Let's just leave it at that."

She raised an amused eyebrow at the new titbit of information, clutching at her chin as she glanced at Sakura, who appeared to have been totally out of it until she felt our double stare. "…Be cool about it." She added finally, as though I'd somehow had an outer body experience, during which I'd agreed to take Sasuke on a date. "Like Ino said….He wouldn't be able to resist."

_Unless he didn't know I was Hokage_.

She left it at that, staring vacuously at something in the distance for a while. I peeked at Ino, wondering what her problem was, but she only shrugged, muttering something about the language of flowers before she ambled into the kitchen to mooch at my stash of cherry tomatoes, knowing that I wouldn't eat them. I'm pretty sure she only added that to the food stock with the intention of coming over just like this at some point. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard her whine something about how she should have bought pudding.

My attention went back to Sakura. "You look…Tired." I finally decided, noticing the slight darkness under her eyes for the first time. Her pupils struggled to focus on one place for a moment, but she managed to drag them over to me long enough to give me a little smile.

"I guess today was a tougher day at work then I initially noticed." She chuckled.

I smiled back. "I'm kinda tired too. Let's get some sleep, eh?"

Ino pranced back over, tugging Sakura by the hand and complaining that we were both boring, although she gave her own yawn while she towed Sakura to my spare bedroom, the two chatting quietly between themselves and disappearing down the hallway when I told them I'd stay behind and lock up.

I stood there for a while, raking a hand through my locks again with a sigh as I mulled over what Ino had said. It was a stupid idea. I knew. I reminded myself repeatedly of that fact as I padded through the house, turning the lights off, locking the door and dumping the empty cups in the sink to deal with when I could be bothered.

_It would only cause trouble._ I reasoned.

"_**I'm telling you. Kiba took one look at her and I knew he was sold for the night. He's into cute girls."**_

"_**Tch. Like we need any more of you creeps around here."**_ I remembered the amused smile he'd graced me with in the same breath he insulted me with, and unsuccessfully tried to force myself not to grin along with the memory. It was a constant strain on my emotions to be with Sasuke, but when I was with him, it was such a _rush._ However, if there was even a tiny smidge of him that felt the same, then I knew there had to be some part of him that enjoyed the difference I made in his life. Even though he wasn't out of his shell yet, I'd already forced him to take a few more steps he'd never taken. Maybe…Maybe he could take a few more.

_Ridiculous._ I tried, climbing into bed, staring at the shadows on my wall unblinkingly.

But I knew that Ino had already dangled the poison fruit in front of me, and I was hooked. There were only a few scenarios I'd seen myself and Sasuke in before this, and she had just opened the floodgates to an alarming new collection of possibilities. What would happen if I got shot down wasn't even going through my head at all anymore. Once again, rationality had left the building when it was needed the most.

_A date it is._

* * *

"A-ah-!" He whined from beneath me as he tugged on my hair tightly, my own load shooting into him as I huffed against his neck. I kissed it, burying my face in the skin, and he allowed me to, tilting his head to the side reflexively to allow me space, though his eyes had lost some of the passion they had only moment ago. Seeing him transition like that was slightly awkward, and I tried my best to take it in stride as I continued my delicate ministrations.

I was earlier than usual, today. If I timed it right, and Sasuke didn't absolutely refuse the suggestion, then it would be dark enough by the time we left the brothel for us to amble around the majority of fire country without much attention being drawn to us. Something I thought could be appreciated by both parties.

"You take most requests, right?" I mumbled into the junction between his shoulder and neck, lips pressing against the taut muscle and appreciating the raised pulse as he gave a quiet almost-moan.

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, tugging my head up by the hair so I'd meet his eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

I bit my lip, trying to stop the hysterical giggles as I realised just how much of a suicide mission this was. He only grew more wary of not only the silence, but my questionable sanity, raising a brow impatiently. "Well?"

To hell with it. "Go on a date with me." The words erupted from me.

As estimated, he shoved my face roughly enough for me to roll onto my side, sitting up hastily as he wrapped his tail around his midsection and his ears pinned back irately. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"'Thought it'd be fun..." I muttered into the pillow, feeling like if I had a handy pair of emotive ears they'd be completely flat. I hadn't expected his rejection to have quite such a disheartening effect on me.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He glowered, already reaching to put his clothes back on, stalking over to a wall mirror over to the side of the room to try and straighten up his sex hair, not that it liked that different from the regular do. "Get out. We're done for the day."

"Hey hey! Just hear me out!" I sat up, not bothering to reach for my clothes. I didn't think he was cold enough to throw me out in a place like this stark naked, so the worst case scenario was that he could try and wrestle them back onto me, and I was pretty okay with that. "Since we're…friends, now," I decided to go with the option that would settle down his sprinting judgments the easiest. "I thought we could go and do something together…?" I trailed off, not sure where else to lead the justification as he pivoted to look at me. It was progress, at least. A brief look at his ass and I could see that his tail had also settled down a fair bit in size, too. His ears hadn't made half as much progress…If I didn't know any better I'd say the lukewarm glare in my direction was a pout, with just a slight edge to it.

It was a little longer before he answered, me poised at the end of the bed in anticipation, and a strange flux of emotions passing his face before he settled on a sort of indifference, finally speaking. "…We don't leave here." He said.

I frowned. "What, is that a rule or something?"

He was careful about his reply yet again, pretending to occupy himself with something in one of his drawers. I was reminded again that this wasn't just a random sex room in a place that Sasuke clocked in and out of on a daily basis. This was his _bedroom_. In a house he lived in, inviting god knows how many people through here a day. That was my assumption. It was my third time here, and although some of the preliminary novelty was starting to wear off, I still hadn't seen Sasuke with anyone else but me despite his claims.

"No, but I don't see how it's any of your business."

I sighed. "Oh come on Sasuke…please?" I tried my best to look 'cute', not that I knew whether or not that ploy worked on him. I snickered inwardly when he bristled at the change in facial expression. "I'll buy you your favourite food!"

"If I agree, would you shut up?"

"Absolutely."

He rolled his eyes at my shameless-ness, before returning to rustling through his draws with more vigour, and tugging out a pair of full-lengthed pants and some-to my surprise- standard ninja shin bandages, substituting them for the mini shorts I was growing accustomed to seeing him in, and opting to go commando. If seeing the baggy-looking trousers cover his alabaster legs wasn't a shock enough, he then pulled on a black, long-sleeved top, the edges, and collarbone fashionably ripped, and a little more expensive looking than I'd pegged him wearing, notwithstanding its also plain looking appearance. He sighed, facing towards me again. "Where are you taking me?" He said begrudgingly.

I smiled at my win, finally reaching forward to grapple at my own clothes and throwing them on hastily. "I promised you some food, didn't I? Let's start there."

* * *

_And we have a wrap on chapter 3! Sakura and Ino make their way into the picture, and Naru's got a date~! Things should start picking up from here on out._

_Again, apologies for such a long wait! I also have a question to propose: Would you guys be opposed to me switching up the pov, or from 1__st__-3__rd__ person every now and then for the duration of the fic? Or are you happy for me to do so? You can answer in a review, or on the poll on my bio. Or both, if suits you! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking!  
Thank you very much sweeties! Till next time!_


End file.
